Dancing
by Garden Sweet Pea
Summary: A short story about a human, Hannah, and a vampire, Chris. Hannah has a little secret, and ends up embarrassing herself. Its my first one shot. Enjoy!


Another school day. Another hour of being the only one up in the entire house. The only thing I was happy about was that it was Friday! After today I could sleep in for two days.

After getting out of bed, I went into wash my face and put my contacts in. Then I headed back to my room to get dressed. I threw on a pair of clean dark-wash jeans and green V-neck top with a white camisole underneath it. I slipped on my green bracelet and class ring, as well as my black watch and cross. Next came the decision on what to do with my hair. I looked in the mirror and my hair was all over the place, it would be unmanageable. I decided to pull it back into a half pony tail and slipped a headband in to keep my bangs out of my face, they were getting too long. As I was heading out, I grabbed a pair of earrings, my favorite gold hoops.

Now came the fun part of my morning routine. Since no one was up until after I left, I was free to sing and dance while getting ready. As long as I only did it downstairs and was still quiet. As long as I didn't wake up my parents or younger brother.

I turned on a particular instrumental Christmas song and began to dance. This song sounded like something very similar to the Nutcracker. But it wasn't the same song. I twirled and spun about in my socks while grabbing a bowl, spoon, milk, and Corn Chex.

I quit dancing long enough to take my bowl of cereal over to the table and eat it. I had found out last week that it is just too hard to dance while sitting and eating. After I had finished eating I danced over to the sink and washed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while still moving.

While at the sink, I took a look outside the window. Since it was still dark outside and light in here, I couldn't see out. But there could see in. For this reason I tended to avoid the window above the sink if I could help it. I looked out of habit anyways, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see out until at least late April. I saw no one, but couldn't seem to shake that "I'm being watched" feeling.

I went about the rest of my routine, my iPod still shuffling though songs, and myself still dancing. Though I wasn't very good, I still enjoyed dancing about in the early morning. That was the point of doing it while I got ready for school and everyone was asleep. No one would see me, and I could do whatever type of dancing I wanted. I could do ballroom or hip hop or anything else.

With some extra time left I slipped my iPod into my backpack and waited for my boyfriend to pick me up. I was too tired to dance anymore. I sat at the front door waiting, peaking out of the curtain every so often, and staring off into space.

I heard the quiet toot of his horn and headed out. I locked the door behind me and shut the garage door using the outdoor keypad. I tossed my backpack in his trunk and then headed for the passenger door. Once I was settled he asked me a question.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you dance in the mornings?"

"You were watching that?!" I screeched. He nodded.

"How much did you see?" I didn't want to hear his response, but I hoped that he would say almost none.

"All of it." I growled, angry at myself for being so naive and trusting that no one would ever see me dance except during choir concerts.

"How long have you been watching me?" I'd been doing this since freshman year, I was now a junior.

"Since the day we met." This allowed me to relax a little; I'd only known him since the beginning of first semester. We had only gotten 4 weeks into second semester. He'd only been watching me about half a year.

"What is it with you vampires and the fascination of watching us humans? We really aren't that exiting, you said so yourself."

"You're unlike any human I've ever met. Although I haven't actually met very many." I blushed.

That ended my morning dancing. Well it didn't really end it; I just got better at hiding it. And the new kitchen window blinds are probably my favorite part.


End file.
